Waterblasting devices typically include a valve assembly and a trigger element for actuating the valve assembly to direct a high-pressure blast of fluid, such as water, against various surfaces such as concrete, metal, and the inside of tubes and vessels.
Certain examples of waterblasting devices use a foot-operated valve assembly where an operator needs to operate a cleaning lance by hand. The foot-operated valve assembly typically includes a base, a valve mounted to the base, and a pedal for operating the valve. The valve is actuated when an operator simply depresses the pedal, and a high-pressure fluid is developed at the cleaning lance at hand.
In operation, operators can inadvertently step on the foot pedal, thereby actuating the valve and building up high pressure of fluid in the lance. Operators are typically unsupported when operating waterblasting devices where there is no structure for the operators to grasp or lean against in the field. These operators can frequently lose their balance during operation and accidently actuate the foot pedal.